<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarred by Thebl4de</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502862">Scarred</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebl4de/pseuds/Thebl4de'>Thebl4de</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Dark, BDSM, Break Up, Child Abuse, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Slapping, Fucked Up, Heavy BDSM, Kidnapping, Multi, Murder, Physical Abuse, Rants, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Substance Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebl4de/pseuds/Thebl4de</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lσcαl tєєn sαl 'sαllч fαcє' físchєr hαs αlwαчs hαd α hαrd lífє. frσm hís mσthєr dчíng tσ hαvíng α prσsthєtíc fαcє, nσthíng hαs вєєn єαsч fσr sαl. вut nσw, thíngs αrє gєttíng hαrdєr. pєσplє αrє σut fσr hím, whєthєr fσr thєír σwn dєsírєs σr vєngєαncє, єvєrчσnє wαnts α stαв αt sαl. вut mσrє thαn αnчthíng, sαl wαnts α stαв αt hímsєlf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Larry Johnson/Original Character(s), Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps, Sal Fisher &amp; Travis Phelps, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Original Character(s), Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scarred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally my work on wattpad, and I'm now rewriting it and posting it here :) just for fun really &lt;3 <br/>This is a really dark fic so do tread carefully!! I'll leave specific tw at the bad parts though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sal Fischer begins his day like any other. Staring into his smudged mirror, silent tears dripping down his scarred face, landing on the floor with a soft thud. He lifts his hand, placing it against his marred face, holding back the sobs that threatened him viciously. His breathing uneven and his eyes stinging, he stood there. Sorrow radiating from his pudgy body.</p><p>"C'mon Sal, get yourself together. For mom." He whispered to his reflection, wiping away the tears that clung to his rough cheeks. He took a deep breath, looking at his carpeted floor. His prosthetic lay on the ground, staring up at him with empty eye sockets. It mumbled to him, harsh and accusing words.</p><p>'Your fault' 'Freak' 'Monster'</p><p>It repeated over and over again, ruthless words. Sal closed his eyes and tried his hardest to ignore the masks whispers, but instead of leaking from its plastic mouth it now mumbled inside his head. Driving him mad.</p><p>"God damnit Sal, come on. Knock it off." He said angrily to himself, taking in a sharp breath before picking his prosthetic up from the ground. He strapped it to his face before opening his eyes, avoiding his reflection at all costs. Instead he turned away, snatching his beaten bag from his bed and rushing out of his shared apartment, down to the sidewalks of Nockfell.</p><p>Sals adventure started out smoothly, the cool breeze of the end of winter meeting him graciously. It felt good against his exposed knees, ripped jeans unclothing them. His peaceful walk was interrupted with his shoed foot stepping on something, making him look down. Underneath his weight was a small leather bound notebook. The front had a small design on it that he knew he recognized. </p><p>"Uh- Has anyone lost this?" He asked, picking the object from the ground. There seemed to be no one around, leading him to simply shrugging. He set it into his over-the-shoulder bag, figuring he would find it's owner later. The rest of his walk was plenty peaceful, finally arriving at Nockfell high.</p><p>Sal walks through the dirty, old hallway of his school. He looks for a certain long haired metal head within the crowd, his lips pursed and his eyes searching desperately. He could not come up with anything he was looking for, and that sent a pang of disappointment to his heart. Larry Johnson, Sals boyfriend, had the tendency to wake up late, or to just skip school all together. But, still, Sal could not help but feel sad everytime he was gone. A little ticked off even.</p><p>The halls began to clear, but the bluenette had no intention of going to class. He would rather wait for Larry, even if he wasn't going to come at all.</p><p>"Hey freak! Where's your attack dog?" A whiny voice called from behind him. Sal closed his eyes and swallowed deeply. This is just what he needed.</p><p>"That's none of your business, preacher." Sal turned around and spat back. He looked his long term bully over , rolling his eyes. Some things really never changed. "Go to class, Travis." Sal said blandly, rolling his one eye.</p><p>[Tw:: rape/physical assault]</p><p>"I'll go where I want! Some fag thinks he can tell me what to do?" Travis spat back angrily, his eyes ablaze. Sal shook his head as he noticed Travis's rage, swallowing deeply. The blonde stepped closer, pulling Sals collar until he hung off the ground. The blunette gasped and shuddered, clawing desperately at the Christian's grip. "Not so cocky now are ya? Huh?" Travis smirked sadisticly, raising his brow. "You know, your boyfriends not here is he? No one to protect you. I could do whatever I wanted." Travis's grin grew, his eyes lit with new excitement. One of his hands traveled down Sals body, over his stomach, his hips. To the zipper of his pants. "You a virgin, flamer?" He asked, Sals eyes widening as he desperately kicked at the blonde. </p><p>"P- Please..." Was all Sal could muster before he was dragged to the men's bathroom. The next thing he knew he was pressed against the tile wall, Travis's hand against his mouth, the other one against the crotch of his pants. Sal screamed and fought, but he was not strong enough to ward off the determined, lust filled Travis.</p><p>"God Sal, you taste so good." Travis smirked, Sal now on the ground. He was bent over, his knees digging into the rough tile. His face was pressed into the floor, and Travis's boxers were shoved in his mouth. The blonde had his fingers deep inside of Sal, three of them by this point. They pumped in and out at a vicious speed, Travis's twisted grin never leaving. "That's a good boy. Just sit there and take it you little cock slut." Trav mocked, leaning down to drag his tongue down Sals side, to his inner thigh. </p><p>The next minutes went by slower than Sal could have ever thought they could. Travis had no mercy, even with Sal being a somewhat virgin. He still went deep and hard until Sal felt like his insides were being torn in two. Now he layed on the filthy floor of the bathroom, panting and exhausted, his baby blue hair sprawled everywhere. </p><p>"Sal dud-" Sally hears a gruff voice start, but was stopped as Larry observed the scene before him. Travis leaned against the wall, watching with amusement as the brunette looked around in horror.</p><p>"You know, I kinda see what ya see in him Johnson." Travis smirked, approaching Larry. "He's so tight, am I right?" Travis laughed, skidding out before the metal head could react. Sal layed there in absolute terror and disgust. God, anyone but Larry knowing. Anyone.</p><p>Now he was tainted, used. Now he truly was a freak.</p><p>"Sally, dude... It's going to be okay. Hang in there." Larry said softly , knelt down. He removed Travis's clothing from his mouth, carefully brushing his hair from his face. His lips were swollen, his eyes shut. The stoner grabbed a paper towel, wiping away the small stream of drool, and the streaks of tears. "Oh God, Sal... I'll kill him. I swear it." </p><p>That was the last Sal heard before giving up, falling into the pitch black that had edged into his mind, letting his body take him to a deep and protective sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>